


Limit Me to Something More

by Servetolive



Category: Star Trek: The Next Generation
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bad Humor, Hardcore, Light Bondage, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Multi, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Snark, Threesome, Voyeurism, mostly descriptive porn, someone gets what they deserve
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-10
Updated: 2017-10-10
Packaged: 2019-01-15 16:26:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12324645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Servetolive/pseuds/Servetolive
Summary: Ensign Crusher may--or may not--regret barging into Data's quarters at that particular moment. Originally posted on LJ in 2010.





	1. I

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Discreetly](https://archiveofourown.org/works/101007) by [Erua](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Erua/pseuds/Erua). 



> This was directly inspired by a drabble by Erua about Wes perving over the peek he took of the brothers together. I wrote it and tried very hard to forget about it, the way one does with their N'Sync and JB posters when they pass the age of 18. Well, I finally re-read it the other day and had a blast doing so. Reminded me of a less complicated time, when I was still emerging from my manga/doujinshi inspired dialogue, and when my technical knowledge of sex far outweighed my experience and made fucking easy as hell to write. Also one of my few light-mooded stories. I'm including the original beginning/end author's notes because I think they're funny af. Enjoy.
> 
> \--
> 
> Who writes porn at work?
> 
> **This bitch does.**
> 
>  **Title:** Limit Me to Something More I/III  
>  **Fandom:** Star Trek: The Next Generation  > AU  
>  **Rating/Warnings:** NC-17 (incest, language, creepypsycho!Lore, PWP)  
>  **Pairing:** Lore/Data (for now)  
>  **Summary:** "Let go of your inhibitions."  
>  **Author's Note:** I'm overdue for this pairing; obviously, it's been waiting for me my whole life.

"You look as though you have something you'd like to say."

A feeble sound escaped Data's lips, and he gave the impression of having some difficulty breathing. At the beginning of this session, he had told himself that he would endeavor to keep his eyes shut for as long as possible, no matter how much he wanted to look. 

"... Well, brother?"

As Lore began to withdraw one of his fingers, Data suddenly became much more aware of himself than he could ever recall: he realized that his hands were gathering up wads of fabric beneath him, that miniature convulsions racked his body when he allowed his nerve receptors to receive the messages sent by his brother's touch, and that having an unsatisfied erection for an extended period of time is both tortuous and exhilirating. He had no prior knowledge that two such opposing concepts could exist harmonious and parallel to each other.

Data could go no longer without observing his surroundings. The darkness of his eyelids gave way to the spectacle of Lore kneeling over him, nude, holding his knees apart and against his chest. His older brother's gaze drifted to and from the space between Data's legs, where wet fingers slid in, out and around his ass. 

"An... anticipation is..." His voice became shaky and airy as Lore's thumb grazed the flesh underneath his balls. "... one feeling among many that I have yet to experience up until recently."

"What exactly are you anticipating?" Lore leaned down and spat aggressively onto the orifice before rising up on his knees. Witnessing both of their hard cocks in the same line of vision, Data's breath quickened as his sibling palmed his own organ with a slick hand.

"The act we are about to engage in."

For his answer, he was rewarded with a wry smile that further aroused him and a slight push inside of him.

"Nngh..." 

"Very nice, brother," Lore cooed, working himself in at an agonizingly slow pace that Data knew was completely intentional. The former drank in the sight of his brother, who supported his upper body with his forearms and strained to see as much of the penetration as he could without breaking their position.

Lore pushed in another inch; Data's back arched and he cried out, his head thrown back.

"Aah...!"

"'Aah,' precisely. I want you to let go of your inhibitions."

"Inhi..." Data's eyes squeezed shut as the tip of his brother's cock brushed against the farthest point it could go, and then pulled out half way. "Inhibitions?"

"Thanks to our loving parents, you have a few little annoying subroutines that allow you to feign human etiquette." Lore gathered the saliva in his cheeks and let it drizzle over the spot where their flesh met, and pushed in again, sending Data into more rivets of pleasure. This time, Lore did not intend on stopping movement, and he began a moderate, yet effective rhythm. With his pace, Data's breathing also conformed to a set pattern; short and staccato.

"Do you... ngh... have inhibti-o-o-ns... of your own, Lore?"

"I'm utilizing them right now," he replied, his voice becoming opaque as he quickened slightly. "But even I'm beginning to lose them."

"Why?"

"I'm watching _you,_ the imperfect, _inhuman_ one who can't project emotions writhe and squirm while being fucked."

Lore stopped every ninety seconds or so to lubricate he and his brother with his saliva, restarting each time with a different speed, a different angle. While he kept his gaze mostly downward to observe his cock sliding in and out of Data, the latter stayed focused on Lore, fascinated by the undeniably real expressions of pleasure flickering across his face.

"I wish I'd been alive... when you were first activated," Lore said between breaths.

"For what reason?"

The older model reached down and clenched a fistful of his brother's hair, yanking him up so that they were nearly face to face, with Lore's chin just a few inches higher than Data's. 

"Because," Lore breathed through parted lips, yellow orbs peering down at his brother's through hooded eyelids. 

"The first thing I would have done... is fuck you like this..." 

He continued to move only his hips, and the sudden switch in angles had Data gasping for air, spasming each time Lore's cock met that particular nerve.

"...and get rid of those stupid modesty subroutines."

Unexpectedly, Lore pulled out so quickly that Data felt as though something inside of him went with. He threw Data back onto his forearms and gripped his own erection.

"Lore..."

"Turn over," he ordered, pumping himself aggressively.

Data obeyed as quickly as possible, but failed to prevent his brother from impatiently shoving his shoulder blades down and pushing him into the mattress. He listened as Lore spat coarsely into his hand, ran his wet palm over his cock and pushed in to the hilt without a moment's worth of hesitation. Unexpected surges of energy tore through Data's neural net, and he lunged forward as his brother pounded him into the fabric.

As he attempted to crane his neck back to catch a glimpse of the look on his brother's face, Data hoped that Lore would ease up on the pressure he applied to his back, but if anything, he pushed down even harder in response. All Data could see of him were gritted, white teeth before a hand left its place on his shoulder and pushed his face back down.

And then, for no apparent reason, Lore stopped moving. Data instinctively assumed that it was one of his favorite games, that he would pull away and get dressed as though they hadn't touched each other, ignoring his questions until Data begged him to finish him off.

Instead, Lore hovered over Data for a moment and turned towards the arched doorway, his cock sliding out of him and leaving a trail of moisture across his skin. Confused, Data turned over half way to look in the same direction.

"Well, well, well, brother," he said with a chuckle, his feet hitting the ground one at a time.  
Near the doorway, Data caught a figure's sudden movement out of the corner of his eye.

"Looks like we have a young voyeur aboard."

\--

Data sat up instantly, returning to the familiar stiff, unfluid movements from the years before he met Lore. 

The young man had been taking several steps backwards, in the direction of the door.

"Wesley," Data gasped.

One quick glance at the predatorial steps his older brother took towards Mr. Crusher told Data that Lore was relishing the wide-eyed fear on Wesley's face. 

"Computer," the younger android said quickly. "Seal door."

Wesley had already made a break for it as soon as the words had left Data's lips, but the action simply contributed to Lore's amusement--he laughed openly as Wesley slammed face first into the locked hatch amd continued his advance.

Wesley turned to face the two androids, his back pressed against the solid surface and his chest heaving.

_"Shit."_ His eyes darted to and from the brothers, lingering on the one closest to him. 

" _Shit_ indeed, boy." Lore eliminated any hope Wesley had of maintaining a minimal amount of personal space. "Hasn't anyone ever taught you that barging into someone else's room is _impolite_?"

Data stood, moving to stand adjacent to his brother. "Mr. Crusher and I have had this conversation before," he commented matter-of-factly.

Uncomfortably close to his captor, Wesley could not keep his eyes from glancing at Lore's half-hard cock. It was either that, or distract himself by making eye-contact... which, he thought in retrospect as Lore peered down at him with serpentine eyes, was a much worse idea. 

With no other plan of action, Wesley locked himself up at parade rest. Sweat leaked into his eyes.


	2. II

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lore is giving his brother a lesson in humanities when Wesley drops in, uninvited.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Title:** Limit Me to Something More II/III  
>  **Fandom:** Star Trek: The Next Generation  > AU  
>  **Ratings/Warnings:** NC-17 (incest, dub-con, language, graphic sex, threesome, Wesley)  
>  **Pairing:** Lore/Data/Wesley Crusher (not particularly in that order/definitely in that order?)

Of all the things that could have been troubling him at the moment--that he had once again entered a superior's room unannounced, that he had been caught doing and _witnessing_ something embarrassingly devious, that Lore's demeanor as he circled Wesley was unnerving, that Data did not seem to view anything remotely wrong with the situation--the most alarming thought was that of his mother possibly discovering it all, even if in confidence.  
He didn't even attempt to shake free of the restraints that dangled from the ceiling, stretching his arms higher above his torso than what he deemed comfortable.

"Look... Data--" 

" _Commander_ Data," Lore corrected.

" _Commander_ Data," he stammered, leaning over as much as possible to make sure that it was clear he was addressing the second officer and the second officer _only._ Sweat leaked into his eyes.  
"I'm really... _really_ sorry for barging in here like this."

Back in Starfleet officer mode, Data nodded curtly. "You _have_ been counseled on this matter several times before, Ensign Crusher."

The combination of official titles and Data's continuing to be naked clashed in the sector of Wesley's mind that computed logic and reasoning. He shook his head and tried to look as apologetic and guilty as possible.

At least Lore had decided, for whatever reason, to slip into one of Data's pairs of regulation black trousers.

"I know, I know, sir. I'll take full responsibility for all of my actions as soon as I--"

"That's great, Mr. Crusher." Lore's voice came from directly behind Wesley, where he couldn't see no matter how much he broke his neck attempting to. "But I think Mr. Data and I are much more interested in _why_ you're here."

Wes shot Data a helpless, pleading look, but Data's face alone showed that he sided with his brother.

"He is right, Ensign. You _do_ have quite a bit of explaining to do."

 _Me?_ Wesley thought with a bad taste in his mouth, _Having_ explaining _to do?_

"I-I was sent here by Commander LaForge to relay a message."

"What message would that be?"

"To assist him in running multiple diagnostics on the warp coil."

Wesley could actually _hear_ Lore roll his eyes and place his hands on his hips, shoulders oscilatting from holding in laughter.

Data's head cocked side to side, his eyes flickering while he processed information. He said to Wes, "How strange. I don't see why Geordi would require any assitance with the warp coil. It was only yesterday that--"

"Yeah, well," Wesley said hastily, realizing too late that _that_ was his mistake. "He needs you down there pretty soon, so--"

"What a fucking little _liar_ you are. A _bad_ one at that."

The words turned Wes's innards to ice. If it weren't for the gritty, husky quality in Lore's voice, there would be no way Wesley could tell their them apart. It was like hearing Data possessed.

Data's eyes shifted to the left, where Wesley anticipated Lore moving towards. As expected, Lore's face slid in between Wesley's extended arm, his mouth dangerously close to the sensitive cartiledge in Wesley's ear.

"This wasn't anything you accidentally _stumbled_ upon." His breath added beads of moisture to the surface of his skin. "You stayed _right there_ \--" Lore emphasized by stretching his arm out, indicating the wall that seperates the living space from the laboratory, "--and watched the whole time."

When Data's emotionless eyes shifted back to Wesley's, gauging his reaction, Wes dropped his chin and glared at the carpet before him.

"Wesley?" Data asked. "Is this true?"

"No, it _isn't._ I swear."

Lore spun around, appearing in front of Wesley quickly and startling him. "Y'know, Wesley, before you stands a _world class liar._ " He leaned in and almost whispered the last three words to the teenager, a Glasgow smile spread across his face. "In fact, I have reason to believe that you've done this kind of thing _before._ "

Wesley said nothing, his jaw set firmly into place. Data acknowledged the subtle expression.

"Wesley?"

"... Just let me go. Please. I won't tell anyone."

"Ah- _ha_ , so you _have_ spied on us before! I _knew_ it!" Lore skipped around Wesley's suspended body, coming around to tease the ensign from the opposite side.

"And if I didn't know any better," Lore continued, using his index finger to lift Crusher's trembling chin, "I'd say that you harbor feelings of attraction for my little brother."  
Data's eyebrows arched up.

"Is that so?"

"N-no!" Wesley shut his eyes and turned his head from side to side, trying to escape Lore's fingers.

"Yes you do, you little hussy; stop lying." Lore finally succeeded in capturing Wesley's face between his index, middle finger and thumb, squeezing his cheeks painfully and exposing the young man's teeth. He shoved the boy's head back and let go, slinking towards his emotionless brother.

"It's not like I can blame you, Ensign Crusher." Astonished, Wesley watched as human emotions emerged in the wake of Lore's trailing fingertips as he dragged them across Data's chest. His eyes closed and, lips parted, his head followed his brother's movements as Lore moved to stand behind him.

"Just a few looks around this starship," he purred, speaking directly into Data's ear, the corners of his mouth upturned as the officer shuddered, becoming erect, "And I'm convinced that you're not the only one that's curious."

"I'm not _curious_ about anything!"

"Oh, yes you are. Who wouldn't be curious about seeing Starfleet's 'fully functional' toy soldier come to life with such..." 

Apparently, Lore touched what Wesley concluded was the space beneath his shoulderblade where his "off switch" should be, and the android tensed up as though suffering from a power surge, his back arching.

"Agh...!"

"... engaging stimuli," Lore concluded, his hand falling back to his side and regarding his brother with the same snake-like eyes he peered at Wesley through when he discovered him.

"Data," Wesley said quietly, his voice almost pleading. " _Commander._ What are you _doing?_ "  
Wesley's voice, again, brought Data back to his normal self, and he blinked several times. "I am not _doing_ anything at the moment, Ensign," he said, referring to his current stance.

"You _locked me in here._ "

"Actually," Lore interrupted in a relatively (if it weren't for the menacing smile) normal, conversational tone, "He's right, Data. Why _did_ you do that?"

Data's head cocked slightly, looking from Wesley to Lore as if the answer were obvious. "I thought it logical to keep him here, so that he does not run off without some form of an explanation." He gave Wesley a distant stare. "Given my understanding of Ensign Crusher's personality _and_ his level of human emotional maturity--" Wesley looked visibly stilted with that remark, "--I estimated a ninety-four percent chance that he would have immediately informed a member of the crew."

Wesley nearly jumped when Data took one step towards him, speaking to him in a tone no different than that he'd use on a regular day.

"And while what is done in my quarters is of no concern to anyone but me and my brother, and is most certainly not in violation of any Starfleet regulation, I did not want to place anyone in an... uncomfortable situation while addressing me."

" _I_ think it was a good call, brother."

"Thank you, Lore."

Wesley rolled his eyes, and any desire to act his rank or behave in a manner of submission vanished.

"I already said," his voice raised in a tone that was meant to sound threatening, "that I would leave and not tell anyone."

Data nodded once and raised his eyebrows. "Yes. You did."

"And now, you're keeping me against my will."

"Oh, shut _up_ , Wesley," Lore said, moving around Data to stand before Wesley. "Nobody invited you here."

"He _is_ correct, Wesley. You came here by your own personal will."

"So now I can't _leave_ by my own personal will?" For a moment, he tried to fight against the shackles, but stopped immediately when the pressure sent sharp pains buzzing through his teres minor.  
"Gentlemen, please. You guys don't want the captain to find out about this."

"I'm sorry; are you trying to threaten us?" Lore shook his head, clearly amused, and walked away. "I can't believe this."

"You know, if you let me go now, there won't be any injury that my mom can detect." Wesley's sudden burst of confidence had all but melted into anxiety. He could actually feel the blood in his arms oozing into his shoulders.

"It would be unadvisable to cause Mr. Crusher any physical harm, Lore."

Lore brought his fingers to his chin in contemplation.

"Mm. You just gave me an idea. Wesley," he turned to him suddenly, "If I release you from those bonds, are you going to behave?"

"Define 'behave.'" The androids both detected another false burst of confidence in the young man's voice.

"Do nothing unless I tell you to."

"Not if I can help it."

"Stubborn to the last, I see. Alright, stay there, then. In fact, that works to my--" he corrected himself, quickly, "-- _our_ advantage. Little brother." He placed his hand flat against Data's back and ushered him forward, towards Wesley's suspended body.

"Before our annoying little interruption, what was the point of today's session?"

Data's eyes flickered. "Ah. To release physical and mental constraints."

"Mm-hm. Basically, I think you and young Wesley are on the same page of sexual maturity."

Wesley's eyes bulged. " _What?_ "

"His statement is not inaccurate, Wesley. You are experiencing the after-effects of puberty, in which a wide variety of imagery and emotions can result in unexpected feelings of arousal. At the same time--"

Feeling the situation deteriorating fast, Wesley felt something heavy fall into the pit of his stomach. Shaking his head rapidly, he tried begging one more time.

"Please, let me go."

Data moved forward as if he were about to comply, giving Wesley an overwhelming feeling of relief.

"I don't think so," Lore interrupted, his smooth voice cutting the air into ribbons.

"Young ensign, I will say again that you are not a welcome guest."

"No shit."

"May I continue?" Lore did nothing outwardly intimidating besides smile politely, which served to frighten Wesley even more. His voice stiffened to an official sounding drone that was probably meant to mimic his brother's. "Thank you. Since counseling statements haven't had any leeway whatsoever in discouraging you from barging into officers' personal quarters, I believe some other kind of corrective training is in order. Commander?"

"I concur."

"Spoken like a true Starfleet officer. His clothes, Mr. Data."

Wesley knew that kicking and attempting to twist away from Data's hands would be a futile--and extremely painful--effort. 

So, aside from wincing as the commander came around to tear the fabric from his back, he didn't move, but glared at Lore, whose challenging smile had no signs of dissipating.

"You know, I'm pretty sure that this is against any regulation."

"The non-consensual argument again? _Please._ " Lore closed the already enclosing gap between them and brought his arms up, painfully clasping his hands around Wesley's bound wrists. The ensign hissed as needles shot down his arm.

"For someone who is supposed to be terrified and fighting for his life," he breathed, almost directly into Wesley's mouth. "You sure are acting strange."

Once Data had finished ripping the last piece of his trousers away, Wesley involuntarily attempted to obscure his face behind one of his biceps. Lore took notice quickly and confirmed his argument, using his forefinger to gently press down on the leaking head of his cock, pulling it down slightly.  
Wesley sucked air in through his teeth, his face contorting.

"I thought as much." He lifted his finger and the organ bounced back up against Wesley's abs. When he recovered from the sensation, Wesley resumed his staring contest with Lore. The android brought his moist fingers up before the ensign's face, rubbing them together.

"You call this 'not being curious?'" He wiped the pre-come off on Wesley's face and motioned for Data to come forward.

"Come here, brother."

Obediently, Data left his place behind Wesley and stood face to face with his sibling. Wesley couldn't help but notice, as Lore leaned over to whisper in Data's ear, how placid the commander's features were throughout the duration of this incident--except for when touched by his brother, sexually or not. 

From a distance of about five feet away, Lore watched, his hands clasped together against his thighs as Data approached Wesley, speaking to him in his normal, precise voice.

"My brother has suggested that I attempt to elicit reactions similar to mine when I was first exposed to erotic stimuli."

"Data... don't," Wesley's whispered, a bead of sweat dripping from a lock of hair plastered against his forehead.

Confused, Data looked back at his brother.

"That was not a sincere request, brother." Lore's face, for once that day, remained completely rigid, as if he were truly overseeing corrective punishment. "Analyze his voice and you'll find it tinged with deception, guilt, anxiety, and--most interesting, I think--desire."

Data turned back to Wesley, and explained in his monotone, "When Lore first introduced me to physical stimulation, I found this particularly pleasing."

Wesley's vision blurred, his senses being scrambled as the electrifying sensation of the tip Data's rough, cat-like tongue dragged around and across the bud of his right nipple. Not unlike Data when his brother had touched the sensitive space below his left shoulder blade, Wesley tensed up, gasping and arching into Data's mouth. This placed increased strain on his arms and as pain tore through his limbs, streaks of red obstructed his sight even more.

He was glad he could not see well enough to witness Lore's victory smile. Feeling it from across the room was humiliating enough.

As the soft underside of the android's tongue occupied one nipple, he brought his left hand up to stimulate the other. Wesley felt his trembling erection graze against Data's chest, and pulled back with what little room he had to move. He exhaled deeply.

"Alright," he said with resignation, quietly, pausing to lick perspiration away from the corners of his mouth. "Take these off. Please."

Again, Data looked back at his brother with uncertainty. 

"I promise I'll behave."

The smile returned to Lore's face in full bloom.

"Very good. Data."

Data stood to his full height and wordlessly reached up, unlocking the restraints one by one. Lore stepped forward, and Wesley guessed it was to make sure that he didn't think about trying to escape.  
Once his heels touched the ground, he rolled his shoulders repeatedly to get the blood flowing, giving his captors an unappreciative look.

"Over there." 

Data moved first in the direction of the sofa that occupied the length of the wall, one of his surrealistic paintings decorating the space above it. As he walked, Wesley noticed drying streaks of moisture spiraling down the back of his thighs, and a stabbing sensation evoked itself in his stomach. Data stopped and did an about face, awaiting further instructions.

"Sit down, Data," Lore said, almost gently. Data obeyed, first sitting at attention with his hands flat against his bare thighs. Then, as if suddenly remembering something, he folded his legs back behind him and brought an arm up to rest casually on the back of the couch. Lore nodded his approval.  
Wesley scoffed. "This is ridiculous; I can't believe you're allowing your brother to manipulate you with _sex._ "

Unexpectedly, Lore did not strike Wesley or grab him or perform any offensive action at all. He shrugged, his hands resting on his hips, smirking. "I thought such behavior was normal of humans. Anyway, my brother is the one that wants so desperately to become like you. I'm just teaching him all of the tricks."

Data glanced back and forth between the two as their dialogue progressed, his eyes moving as though watching the ball in a tennis game.

"The oldest trick in the book," Wesley said.

Lore turned to Wesley, his eyes suddenly cold. "What do _you_ know? You're here to help my brother and I complete the lesson that you ruined, not offer your post-pubescent insight into your limited knowledge of sex. Which, if I'm not mistaken, should only involve your right hand."

Although Lore's words had produced an obvious reddening in Wesley's cheeks, he did not avert his eyes. "What I do know about sex is that both parties have to be a-hundred-percent willing."

"Which is exactly why Mr. Data will be leading the lesson today."

Data's posture stiffened; his eyes widened. " _Myself?_ "

Wesley's eyes also displayed shock, but he said nothing.

"You'll do _fine_ , brother," Lore said, reassuringly. "If you need to, use my actions as a reference." He nudged a resisting Wesley forward.

"But make the experience your own." Smiling poisonously down at the ensign, he nudged him forward again, hard enough for Wesley to reach back and touch his shoulder, clearly in pain. "Make _him_ your own."

Data's eyes lowered, yellow pupils flitting back and forth. They settled on Wesley, and he switched his sitting position so that his back was flush against the wall, his feet flat on the floor and his legs parted slightly. "Yes."

With no change in tone, Data used the same hand gesture his brother had used on him earlier.

"Wesley, come here."


	3. III

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "I think I've made it clear that I don't like you."

Reluctantly, Wesley obeyed, taking as long as he could to close the short gap between he and the second officer. Once he was within range of Data's arm, the android sat forward so that his hand clamped down on Wesley's left shoulder, pushing him down onto his knees. Wesley was caught off balance, as he had involuntarily tried to resist.

"I am certain that from your current position, you can determine what to do next," Data said.

His face between Data's knees, Wesley looked his superior in the eye. "I've never done this before."

"Ah. Then it would be difficult to perform an act that you have no knowledge of. In this case, it may be necessary for Lore and I to demonstrate for you--"

"Oh, come _on_ ," Lore groaned. "We don't have time for this. My duty shift starts in ninety minutes. Listen, Data, it's obvious that he's trying to fool you." He walked up to stand directly behind Wesley, the tips of his boots on either side of the ensign's feet. He grabbed the hair on the top of his head and pulled it back, painfully.   
Wesley cried out.

" _You._ You're not getting over on anyone here. Just _do_ it." He shoved his head forward again, remained in place and folded his arms. "It's not that fucking hard. If you can figure out how to hack the ship's interface, I'm sure you can figure this out. I'll stand here and watch." Then he added, as an afterthought, "And if you bite him, I swear I'll _kill_ you and ask questions later."

Frustrated, Wesley resigned, scooting his upper body up so that he could reach Data's cock. Taking a deep breath, he hesitated at first, attempting to picture what he had seen on his last late-night trip to the holodeck, before closing his mouth delicately around the tip of the android's sex. Data jolted slightly at the contact.

Thirty seconds into the act, the moisture of Wesley's mouth had expanded past the head, some of it leaking down the shaft and pooling around the hairless base. Efforts to block his mind, or to pretend the android was anyone _but_ Lieutenant Commander Data were fruitless and distracting. He even found himself reacting physically to Data's sudden twitching and the slight pull on his scalp he felt when Data's hand enclosed a handful of hair.

Eventually, the metallic, unique taste of a substance that was not his own saliva began to seep into Wesley's mouth. He pulled away, spit cascading slowly down Data's erection and dripping onto his balls and the couch.

"How is he?" Lore asked from behind, his excitement unmasked.

"Obviously inexperienced, yet.." For the second time in the past hour, Data's breaths came out in long, quiet heaves. "... I find the slight contact with his teeth quite pleasing."

"I knew you had it in you." Lore snapped his fingers. "Get up, Wes."

Before he could use his own legs to stand, Data pulled him up by his upper arm and turned him around to face his brother, holding his wrists together at the small of his back while he stroked himself to evenly distribute the lubrication provided by Wesley.

The taste of Data's pre-come still coated his throat and tainted his lips. Saliva wettened the entire bottom half of his face. He said nothing, only stared at Lore with as much dignity as a man placed before a firing squad.

"Your pride is endearing, ensign," the prototype said, using his thumb to pull Wesley's labret down slightly, exposing his bottom teeth. "But here, I think it's just as unnecessary as any of Data's modesty routines, especially since all three of us know how badly you actually want it. Honestly, I'm quite happy with my brother being unable to feel such crippling emotions as shame or embarrassment."

"If you ask me, the one thing that should be present in this room _is_ shame."

"Now, _there's_ an emotion that has no place in a creature of such beauty," said, regarding his brother with an almost regal flare in his voice. "And _nobody_ is asking you, ensign. Go ahead, Data."

Wesley felt Data lean forward, his mouth an appropriate distance from his ear. 

"This may be somewhat uncomfortable for you, at first."

With that, he pushed down on Wesley's shoulder, letting go of his wrists so that he could focus on positioning himself correctly beneath his orifice.

For a moment, Wesley truly became terrified as he felt Data's cock slide against his skin, moistening it. Taking notice of the deep breaths he drew in and out, Data stopped moving, but did not remove himself. Wes used his hands to push himself away from the android slightly, his head slumped.

"Wesley?"

"Data," he breathed, his voice a choking whisper. 

Data's eyes flickered, and he said quietly, "I am sensing that you are extremely nervous."

"I'm... I'm scared."

"Just relax," he said, shifting his weight on the couch just enough to give Wesley the idea that it was not an automaton that was about to fuck him. "If you are tense, the pain will increase."

When he realized that Wesley's head was turned to the side almost completely, in an effort not to show Lore his face, Data added, "If it is Lore that is the source of your anxiety, pretend that he is not here."

Lore chuckled. "Good luck with _that._ "

Ignoring him, Wesley himself eased down onto Data's groin. He squeezed his eyes shut and squirmed, the android entering him almost suddenly. Together, they both drew a breath.

Data took a moment before he began moving upwards into him.

"My sensors indicate that..." he paused to breathe, "... Wesley is not _entirely_ inexperienced with this form of penetration." 

Lore suppressed a laugh as Wesley's ears and cheeks burned.

"I knew it. What a little slut."

Data reclined, his hands resting on either side of Wesley's pelvis. Lore walked forward, bringing the tip of his foot up to rest between their legs, right below Wesley's balls. He leaned forward, his arm on his extended knee.

"How do you like it, Wes?" Lore asked, regarding the moisture drooling from the ensign's cock more than Wesley himself.

"It... it hurts."

"There seems to be some friction that could be causing him pain, Lore."

As if inspecting a machine, Lore leaned down to examine where the two Starfleet officers joined.

"Lean back," he said simply. As Wes complied, he watched with a parted mouth as the older android gathered saliva from his cheeks and spat onto their exposed parts.

Gradully, the intensity of the pain dropped, and Wesley suddenly felt the commander graze the spot that he previously had no luck stimulating on his own. His eyes shot open and he was unable to restrain himself from expressing the pleasure he had so stubbornly tried to hide.

"Better?"

" _Much_ better," Data said, surprising the young ensign, since he was certain that Lore's question was meant for him. He made no comment, as the pain had not ceased; yet, it mingled tortuously with unfamiliar, needle-like sensations that crawled up his spine and into his brain. 

Each time the android's cock rolled into him, a burning sensation filled his cheeks and his head swam. He could no longer hold back the small mewls that threatened to spill from his lips as Data nudged that gland. His vision blurring in and out of focus, Wesley gradually became aware of Lore, before him, black trousers parted at the top to give way to a triangle of white. 

Data's hand closed over his own, picking it up to replace around Wesley's own erection.

"What're... what--"

"The point of this lesson is for you to release your inhibitions, just as I am expected to."

Resisting little, Wesley allowed the officer to curl his fingers against his shaft and stroked himself. At the same time, Lore closed in on the both of them, supporting himself by resting his knees on the sofa and placing a hand on each of his brother's shoulders, his pubic region directly in Wesley's face. The tip of his cock touched Wesley's lips, and the young ensign shocked himself by contemplating its precise similarities to Data's own sex organ. Slowly, his eyes rolled up towards Lore's, as if asking for instructions.

"Come now, Wes," Lore said, his voice like milk. "You can't expect me to stand there and watch the two of you have all the fun."

Obediently, Wesley opened his mouth and allowed the familiar, metallic essence to flood his taste buds.

They synchronized their movements so that they each moved to compliment the other, undistracted. Lore's breathing intensified, and something told Wes that it wasn't because his mouth was closed tightly around him or because the tip of his cock was prodding at the back of his throat, engaging his gag reflexes.

As Data's hands tightened against Wesley's pelvis and the slow rocking motions changed into firm and deliberate thrusts upwards, Wesley himself wished he could see from Lore's point of view the contortion of the emotionless android's face from pleasure, from being _inside of him._ The thought made him pump himself faster.

Holding Wesley in place and fucking him from under, Data's eyes remained trained on the ensign's cock, opened, hooded; his tongue making occasional sweeps across his bottom lip inbetween hurried gasps of air. 

"Lore," he breathed, "I... I feel it..."

Lore gave his cock one last shove deep into Wesley's throat, causing him to erupt in a fit of coughs as he withdrew, quickly, and palmed himself. Wes was given no time to recover as Data suddenly held him down, skin to skin, their hips crashing together.

"Hh... hh.. hh...!"

Unable to focus on anything, even touching himself, all Wesley could feel was Data. He thought he might scream. Lore's own strokes matched their rhythm.

"Do it, Data!" he hissed.

Perhaps it was the authority in his voice when he had given the order, but on command, Data cried out as his body stiffened; he grabbed a handful of Wesley's hair and pulled his neck back as he emptied himself into him. A few gasps escaped Wesley's own clenched teeth as the warm fluid spurted into him.

His own erection forgotten, he went limp as Data's movements slowed to a halt and his breathing evened out. It was a strange feeling; being grateful that it was over, yet still missing--

"Ahem."

Wesley's eyes flickered open to a half-annoyed-looking Lore, still rapidly stroking himself before him.

"I do believe you're in my spot, Mr. Crusher. _Move._ "

When Wesley's limbs did not respond fast enough, he found himself wincing as he made contact with the floor.

A meter away from him, Lore brought one knee up to rest beside his brother's thigh on the couch as he stroked himself. Uncontrollably, Data's left hand sprang up to clamp itself against the back of Lore's neck and pulled him into one of the most detailed kisses Wesley had ever seen. The commander's movements seemed almost spasmic. 

_It'd be a great time to leave now, Wes. Curiosity satisified and all,_ he thought. But when he tried to lift himself up, the pain returned to his arms and he collapsed again. 

From his place on the ground, Wesley allowed his mind to wander from the aching in his arms to the aching in his groin; from the way Lore's shoulder blades tensed as he came on the flat plain of his brother's chest to the sticky, wet feeling that trailed down his legs. 

The last thing his eyes came to rest on before he closed them was one of Data's post-modern art pieces, its colors swirling with the lighting in much the same way pain and ecstasy did when he was pinned against Data's lap.

\--

Wesley awoke to murmured voices. The pain still present in his arms, he tried to sit up and re-integrate his vision with his surroundings, but the effort brought his face crashing back to the floor.

When he stopped seeing doubles, he observed Lore standing over Data, the latter sitting on his knees, still naked, atop the newly positioned bed that Lore had no doubt demanded be added to Data's living quarters. Lore had since donned the top to his brother's uniform, his hair combed back impeccably, with Data's as Wesley had never seen it before: in dark, wet strings that clinged to his forehead and face.

"I have to go, brother," Lore's voice was barely above a murmur. His lips connected with Data's, releasing them with a slow, quiet 'smack.' "Duty calls."

"Today is Tuesday. It is currently sixteen-hundred-fifteen hours. You are conducting night watch, starting at seventeen-hundred. Your shift will be over at --"

"Data, why the schedule?"

Disturbed, Wesley watched as Data's pupils followed every move his twin made, looking utterly disappointed that Lore would be leaving. The way he looked up at him with such longing and dependency...

A moment passed before he answered.

"When your shift is over, will you go to Ten-Forward, perform additional duties or return to our quarters?"

"So _that's_ what this is about!" Leaning down again, he stroked a thumb against Data's cheek, pushing a wet strand of hair away from his eyes. "I promise that I'll come right back. Trust me, I have no need to socialize with hu--"

In an instant, Lore had taken notice that Data was staring in Wesley's direction and whirled around, his glare tearing initial jolts of fear through Wesley, having startled him.

_Note to self: Lore does not like the feeling of eyes on his back._

On impulse, Wesley dropped his head as if to play dead, which he knew was a stupid and useless act: Lore had already seen him watching. Still, he closed his eyes as Lore's footsteps drew near.

Expecting a blow of some sort, Wesley jumped as thick fabric landed on top of his face. He fought the pain in his limbs to sit up and examine what Lore had thrown on top of him; a perfect replica of the clothes he had worn before Data tore them off.

"Your shift starts in forty-five minutes," Lore said, not without the cruel undertone in his voice. He turned so that Wesley only saw three-quarters of his body, folding his arms. "I suggest you use that time to head back to your room and clean yourself up."

"So you _didn't_ plan on keeping me here forever," Wesley said as he pulled his pants on. It was the first time Wesley had said anything since Data had penetrated him, and although it did nothing to change his helpless position on the ground, it felt good.

"Looks like the brat got part of his false bravado back," Lore commented to his brother. Data said nothing, staring at what seemed to be the empty space between the two.

"He can't hear you over the sound of you _stealing his identity,_ " Wesley dared.

Lore dropped his arms and turned back to fully face him, his eyes burning with hatred and his jaw set. The look almost made Wesley regret opening his mouth.

"Get out. _Now._ Before I change my mind."

Wesley scrambled to his feet and ran to the door as he pulled his shirt on, relieved to find that it opened when he neared it. 

\--

 

**Epilogue:**

Wesley's sonic shower had lasted a lot less longer than usual: he found that turning over the day's events in his head with no distractions would not bring him any closer to an answer for the crew, Data, his mother, and most importantly, himself. He entered the turbolift and gave it his destination.

For once since he came aboard the Enterprise, anxiety rose from the pit of his stomach at the thought of stepping onto the bridge. He tried not to think about who he would be sitting next to, for with those thoughts would inevitably come those of a rough-sandpapery tongue, the taste of metal and salt, a burning in his arms and face--

The turbolift opened, and Wesley's heart nearly jumped in his throat.

"Hello, Wesley." He used Data's drone to fool whomever might be watching. Pursing his lips together in a faux smile, Wesley returned the greeting with a nod as Lore took his place next to him and the door closed.

It had to have only been one minute that passed with nothing occurring. Sweat burned the corners of Wesley's eyes for the third time that day.

"Emergency stop." The sudden words again startled Wesley. "Computer, lock the door."

Wesley's head knocked back against the bulkhead as Lore had flung him into it, his arms locked easily above him.   
Face to face with Lore alone and no way out, he knew that he should not act out of spite or gall this time.

"Now, young Wesley," Lore began in a whisper, his resemblance to Data fading with each second as his face spasming into the twitch that had become so characteristically _him_. "I think I've made it clear that I personally  
don't like you. In fact, let's not kid ourselves; I hate your fucking _guts._ "

Wesley couldn't help himself and shrugged. "Yeah, I get that a lot."

"Unsurprising," Lore growled. "But you have to serve with either me or Data on the bridge, correct? So let's come to an agreement. On the bridge, you behave as you normally would when Commander Data is around. Do that, and I won't disrupt your activities. You won't even know the difference between my brother and I."

"That's what I'm afraid of."

"Then allow me to get to the next part of our agreement." Lore's yellow irises seemed doubly sinister as he leaned in forward, their noses almost touching.

"Since I find you repulsive, I should think that you'd be eternally grateful for allowing you to even touch my brother and live to fantasize about it when you're all alone in your dark little room."

"Oh, yes," Wesley said, rolling his eyes and averting. "Lucky me."

"So," Lore continued over his snide comment, "Unless you'd like more 'corrective training,' I'll advise you to stay clear of us. _Especially_ him."

The sarcasm drained from Wesley's face and voice. "Commander Data is my friend and crewmate. He was long before you ever came here." He stopped to gauge Lore's reaction, to see if his words had the intended effect. Lore kept himself contained, shockingly. "Why should I?"

"Don't act like an idiot; you know exactly why. You humans have done enough damage to him by constantly reminding him that he has limited capabilities. God, he _believes_ it. I'll not have you, nor anyone else interfere with what I am trying to teach him."

"What are you talking about?"

"I can smell your plans already, you little queer," Lore hissed, his volume dropping below a whisper again. "You actually think he _wants_ you? You think your puny human brain and pathetic little body can offer him anything but a quick, thoughtless fuck?"

Upon hearing the words, images flashed quickly through Wes's mind of the commander's head tipped back, his tongue parting his lips. He exhaled slowly, knowing that his thoughts were visible to Lore. Lore looked as though he could taste them.

"If it hadn't been for _me,_ you would never have experienced what you did today."

Arousal seemed to be having the strangest effect on Wesley. He folded his arms and spoke directly to him, locking eyes.

"I wouldn't be so sure."

Before Lore could respond, the captain's voice came over on the comm.

_"Commander Data; Ensign Crusher. Why the devil is the turbolift stopped with you in it?"_

The two glared at each other before Lore quickly righted himself and spoke in his brother's calm, flatline voice.

"Sir, Ensign Crusher was in the process of asking me advice about human female reproductive sys--"

 _You piece of..._ Wesley mouthed.

 _"Indeed,_ that's enough _, Mr. Data."_

"Sorry, sir."

A short sigh.

_"Be on your way to the bridge, quickly."_

"Aye, sir," they both answered in perfect unison, eyes battling each other.

"Main bridge."

Before stepping off onto the bridge, the last thing Wesley had wanted to say was _touche_ , but he decided that restraint was most necessary on the bridge, if nowhere else.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a) one of the points of me writing this story was to give Wesley a lesson (for sucking). As you can see, I did my best to present him as a snarky, disrespectful little boy whore. I did not intend to make him "the hero" towards the end of the story. *commits ritual suicide*  
> b) I wish I could have made Data interact more, but it just wasn't coming out right, so I had to make him kind of catatonic. ;_; sorry.  
> c) Since Lore is _right there_ and is also the jealous type, I originally didn't want to let Data jizz all up in the brat, but I saw no logical course of action, so damn.
> 
> All in all, I haven't had this much fun writing something in a while. XD Thanks to those who read it/will read it.
> 
> \--
> 
> 2017 s2l says, "I hope you enjoyed it. :)"

**Author's Note:**

> a) Not at all one of my bests in my opinion, but I've been dying to write _something_ \--anything---so badly that I'm not going to trip over whether or not it's 100% perfect and cryptic enough for publishing. The exercise itself is more important, yes?  
> b) I don't do treknobabble. I regret that, because it would have made writing this a bit easier. (without trying to sound like Voltaire.)  
> c) Brent Spiner gets my panties wet. My mother thinks I need to seek counseling.  
> d) I hate Wesley, and so does Lore. If he didn't suck so badly, he wouldn't be caught in this situation in the first place.


End file.
